


You've got me wrapped up... (Avengers)

by Lou_La



Series: Spiderman [7]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agnes- Release Me, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, I needed to whump, I'm sorry Peter, Kinda..., Olly Murs- Wrapped up, Song fic...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_La/pseuds/Lou_La
Summary: Peter fights Doc Ock but gets in a bit of a situation resulting in broken ribs and a very dramatic passing out.Avengers fan fiction!NO SLASH!





	You've got me wrapped up... (Avengers)

WON'T BE VERY LONG!!

"Sir, Peter Parker has activated his panic button, and you have received multiple alerts from KAREN concerning his safety. Would you like me to send his location to the suit?" In the time it had taken FRIDAY to finish her sentence, Tony had called his nanotech on and had flown out of the tower. "I'll take that as a yes then sir?" Tony clicked his tongue, "You're a doll, FRI. What's the panic button about anyway?" A list of Peter's current injury's lit up on his lower right screen. "Uh... FRI? Play me current footage from KAREN," A small video screen came up and Tony winced, "Uh.. FRI? Activate "Assemble"... ETA less than 15 mins,"

"Alert sent out, anything else sir? Your blood pressure seems to be slightly elevated, but still within normal range," Tony exhaled, shakily. "Nah, just get me there quicker."

Turns out that flying from upstate NY took about 15 mins to arrive in Queens. Tony'd work on the speed of his suit. When he got to the site, Black Widow, Thor, Capsicle and Hawkeye were there, poised to attack. Tony landed, but went straight for the building. A loud bang caught his attention. He glanced to the right and saw a red blur shoot from a stack of cargo at another being.

Peter.

Tony made FRIDAY announce the issue throughout the comms and notify the others. Within 2 mins, the Avengers knew what was happening and set off to help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter felt his back crack when he hit the cargo. But, he saw the Avengers slightly to the left and got up again, flying towards Doc Ock. His back cracked again and his vision whitened out, causing Doc Ock to wrap one of his mechanical tentacles around Peter's body and squeeze.

Hard.

Peter felt his ribs crack and his back groan in protest. His head pounded with the new pressure it was fighting. As his vision blurred together, he saw Doc Ock explode?

Oh well...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whoever was hurting Peter didn't hurt him for long because the Avengers made sure he couldn't walk after the damage they caused to him... it's safe to say that one of his tentacles got shoved up his arse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter woke up to someone poking his ribs, and it killed. He groaned as he turned his head, but felt he couldn't. His movement was restricted and he panicked. He tried to trash his head from side to side but couldn't. He felt a needle pierce his skin, and then fell under the draped of unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Peter woke up again, he could move his head. He felt a hand stroking his head and he leaned into it. "Peter, you awake?" Tony... Peter groaned and mumbled something like YEAH... "Whasmiinjsuris..." Peter mumbled. Tony raised an eyebrow, "I'm gonna guess "what's my injuries?"?" Peter shifted his head in a nod, prompting Tony to continue. "Um... out of 24 ribs, only 2 are ok. 13 are broken, 5 are cracked and 4 are bruised. You've severely bruised your lungs and have minor bruising on your heart. In fact, your bruised everywhere internally. You nearly died... your left lung had to be inflated because it collapsed in surgery. You broke 2 of your back bones and bruised the rest. You even have a torn muscle in your left calf... How badly did you fight this guy?" Tony mumbled the last part, not wanting an answer. "Enough to impress you?" Peter whispered, the pain kicking in. Tony waved a nurse over to redo his pain meds. When they kicked in, Tony made Peter look at him. "Seriously? Peter, I'm always impressed with you... I'm impressed with your intelligence, your kindness, your strength, your flexibility, your agility, your grades, your works, your everything. I'm impressed with everything you do..." He glanced down and saw Peter fast asleep with his hand wrapped tightly in his shirt and his head hurried on Tony's thigh. 

 

"And I'm always proud of you... Nothing will change that."


End file.
